dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:MONSTAR - 'BADADU' M V Dance (Official)
Descripción MONSTAR from ST.319 - 'BADADU' M/V Dance (Official) #BADADU #MONSTAR #ST319 #8YearsAnniversary Download on iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/vn/album/badadu-single/1449857319 #BADADU là dự án âm nhạc đặc biệt nhân kỉ niệm 8 năm thành lập ST.319, tiền thân là nhóm nhảy ST.319. Ca khúc mang âm hưởng Latin ma mị và cuốn hút, xoay quanh chủ đề đam mê cháy bỏng với vũ đạo, tinh thần rực lửa với nghệ thuật trong suốt 8 năm ra đời của ST.319. LYRIC: J Sát lại gần nhau thêm một chút (Just you and me) Chẳng thể chờ lâu thêm một phút (Just you and me) Hãy để từng nhịp tim mình chung một cảm xúc điên cuồng Hoà vào nhau và quấn lấy nhau Mình lướt theo nhạc GREY-D 1 2 3 4 5 Đưa đôi chân, giơ đôi tay, để hồn bay Đắm say và múa quay nơi này 1 2 3 4 5 Cho đêm nay vui như không có ngày mai Tiếng nhạc nào bật to hết lên cho đam mê ta quên hết đường về CHORUS Bada badadu Babadu bababadu (Take my hand and dance) Bada badadu Babadu bababadu (Ah Ah Ah) Bada badadu Babadu bababadu (Take my hand and dance) Bada badadu Babadu bababadu KEY Come on come on my lady Lets go rumba Shhh Dường như tâm hồn hai ta đang đồng điệu ngay lúc này Từng bước chân hơi thở nhẹ lướt nhịp nhàng trong phút giây Từng hơi men đã ngấm đưa cơ thể hoà quyện cùng tiếng nhạc có chút bay Như thỏi nam châm cứ tự hút lấy Ly champagne đã cạn rồi Ánh mắt chạm thật lâu Khẽ đôi môi tìm lấy nhau Tonight you are mine ZINO 1 2 3 4 5 Đưa đôi chân, giơ đôi tay, để hồn bay Đắm say và múa quay nơi này 1 2 3 4 5 Cho đêm nay vui như không có ngày mai Tiếng nhạc nào bật to hết lên cho đam mê ta quên hết đường về CHORUS Bada badadu Babadu bababadu (Take my hand and dance) Bada badadu Babadu bababadu (Ah Ah Ah) Bada badadu Babadu bababadu (Take my hand and dance) Bada badadu Babadu bababadu NICKY Hey! Can you feel it? Hold your breath! Close ur eyes! Follow me! 1 2 3 xích lại cho hơi thở này hoà với nhau Trong tiếng nhạc đầy khiêu khích quên nơi đây là đâu Touch this touch that Till we feel the heat Shake this shake that Till we own the beat Ahh show me! x2 CREDITS: Executive Producer: AIDEN NGUYỄN Composer: GREY-D, KEY & NICKY Music Producer: NEMO Recording: LÊ MINH HIẾU Mixing & Mastering: MINH ĐẠT NGUYỄN Music Consultant: HỨA KIM TUYỀN Creative Director: AIDEN NGUYỄN Project Supervisor: NGỌC PHẠM Director of Media Planning: VIỆT NỮ Director: KHƯƠNG VŨ D.O.P: THÁI ANH DƯƠNG CAM OP: PHƯỚC HẬU Producer: TRINH LÊ Set Design: HOÀ JOHNNY Stylist: NGUYÊN HUỲNH MUA: XUÂN HƯƠNG Photographer: ALI BÙI Designer: TUẤN MAXX ☞ Facebook MONSTAR : http://www.facebook.com/monstarst319official ☞ ST.319 Official Instagram: monstar.st319 ☞ For more Information : http://st319.vn ☞ Facebook ST.319 : http://www.facebook.com/st319dance ☞ ST.319 Official YouTube Channel : http://www.youtube.com/st319entertainment ☞ ST.319 Official Soundcloud : http://www.soundcloud.com/st319music Categoría:Vídeos